Atomizing devices are known and include either a gaseous propellant for discharging a liquid spray or a hand operable piston pump. Some atomizing devices include a reciprocating pump for supplying compressed air to the dispenser, and a motor for driving the pump. Upon operation of the motor, compressed air is delivered directly to the dispenser from the pump to atomize liquid and spray atomized liquid from an orifice. These existing atomizing devices are complicated in structure, heavy in weight, and high in manufacturing cost. Therefore, there is a need to provide a simple and portable atomizing device.
The above description of the background is provided to aid in understanding the bubble atomizer, but is not admitted to describe or constitute pertinent prior art to the bubble atomizer.